


Red Ribbons

by Wings_Landing



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Landing/pseuds/Wings_Landing
Summary: What gifts lay in wait for Heero after a mission took longer than planned?





	Red Ribbons

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any reference to the series, quotes, or descriptions are solely used for artistic purposes. I do not make any money on this.

Author's note: This story is for mature audiences only! That means 18 years or older. This is pure fluff and very citrusy so if you aren't old enough or if smut isn't your thing, don't read it. You have been warned!

Also, this is my very first fic so please be sure to favorite and follow me! There is much more to come. ;-)

Special shoutout to my betas and GW friends, Ninjette Twitch and Revy679. I love you ladies almost as much as love Heero and Relena. Almost. Haha! But seriously though, I love you and I super appreciate you two taking the time to edit my works. XOXO

Red Ribbons

Heero looked down at his watch. Damn it. I'm late again. He quickly finished up his report and threw on his jacket on his way out the door. He had just returned from a mission that lasted a lot longer than originally anticipated. He hadn't seen Relena in over a week and tomorrow was Christmas.

Last year, they spent Christmas at Relena's mom's house. Heero surprised her with a horse drawn sleigh ride. This year, he bought her diamond earrings that matched her wedding band. Like her wedding band, the earrings were fitted with tiny tracking devices just in case she were kidnapped, or the jewels were stolen. He could never be too careful when it came to her. She was the most precious thing to him. She was all he had and everything he could ever hope for.

He got in his custom black McLaren sports car and raced home. Heero glanced at his watch and smirked when he saw his time. 6.23 minutes...fastest time yet. Some habits die hard.

Heero opened the side door and yelled, "I'm home!" He tried to announce himself when he got home so he didn't scare Relena half to death. He put his Preventer jacket in the coat closet. Walking down the hall, he glanced towards her study, thinking she would be working. He was shocked to see Relena come out from the kitchen, completely exposed except for the small red bows that covered her nipples and her golden curls.

Heero immediately felt his pants tighten. All thoughts of his plans dissipated as his eyes took in the goddess before him. He wanted her. And he wanted her now.

Beaming, she sauntered over to him. "Heero.. Welcome home! I have a few presents for you. I thought you'd like to open this one first." She slowly turned around, showing off her beautiful womanly figure. Over the past few years, she became curvy in all the right places while still remaining slender. Her breasts were larger. Her ass was round and firm due to a pilates class she started a little over a year ago.

As she got closer, he noticed the red bow covering her lady bits was a thong which was currently tied on both side of her hips. She began to pull on the red ribbon on one side of her hip when Heero's hand stopped her.

"How did I ever deserve a gift like you?"

He captured his wife's soft lips, gently caressing the side of her face as he tucked some of her golden tresses behind her ear.

"Relena..." he whispered into her ear before he kissed it. She moaned and pushed herself against him, further igniting the flame burning within him. He nibbled on her earlobe while his hands roamed her perfectly petite figure. He pulled back to look at her face. Her eyes were glazed over, filled with lust. Heero lightly kissed her lips before pulling away again. She whimpered and a flash of hurt crossed her face. He immediately reassured her as he looked into her cerulean eyes by saying, "You're gorgeous."

He passionately recaptured her lips. His tongue traced the outline of her mouth before infiltrating and lightly touching the tip of her tongue with his own. As his mouth masterfully navigated hers, his calloused hands cupped her breasts, massaging them he covertly removed the bows taped to her nipples. She didn't even realize it until he pinched her nipples and she moaned under his ministrations.

Without breaking their kiss, he reached down to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso and held onto his sculpted shoulders for support.

His lips trailed her dainty neck, nipping and licking his way to her creamy collarbone, following the sensual path to her perky breasts and lucious hard nipples. For some reason, they seemed heavier than usual. He eagerly took one into his mouth, gently sucking. Relena pushed herself further into his mouth. Heero took the hint and began sucking harder before he ran his teeth over her, gently biting her.

"Ahhh! Heero!" She gasped out in pleasure.

He loved hearing her call out his name in ecstasy. There was a certain sense of male pride that he got from making her scream and writhe in pleasure. He smirked up at her, grasping onto her firm ass tighter. She squealed and bucked into him, wetting his T-shirt in the process. She was more than ready for him but he wanted to take his time unwrapping his gift.

Heero made sure to give her other breast the same treatment as he gave to the first. Then he kissed his way back up, nuzzling against her cheek while whispering, "Aishiteru, Relena".

Relena smashed her lips against his in reply. They passionately kissed, their tongues dancing together. He blindly traversed the living room to the stairway as he carried his love up to their bedroom.

He gently sat her down on the edge of their king size bed. Relena grasped his shirt and tugged it up and over his head.

Heero chuckled. "Eager, are we?"

"Heero..." she whined impatiently as she reached for his jeans.

Heero stopped her by intertwining his fingers with hers. With his other hand, he put his index finger against her now swollen lips to shush her. Grinning at him, Relena opened her mouth, slowly taking his thick finger into her mouth and sucking. Heero couldn't take his Prussian Blue eyes off of her dainty mouth. She was absolutely memorizing. Relena couldn't help but giggle as she saw him visibly swallow. She knew she was making it hard for him to control himself.

Heero mentally chided himself, remembering his main objective: open his gift. He pulled out his finger and waved it at her as if she had been naughty.

"Ladies first, remember?" He growled at her.

Heero kissed Relena as he lowered her back onto the fluffy white comforter. His hands ran over her body while avoiding all of the particularly sensitive areas, much to her dismay. Her hips rose up to meet his. However, he used his weight to push her back onto the bed. She was putty in his hands and he was going to enjoy every second teasing her. He kissed down her body, making a few stops along the way to give some attention to her breasts and belly button. He spread her legs apart revealing a dark crimson center. The fabric of her red bow thong was completely soaked through. Her inner thighs glistened from her need.

He traced a finger over her covered love button down her slit to her tight little asshole. Relena cried out half in pleasure, half in frustration. Heero leaned down to kiss her clothed center. Relena whimpered as she felt his lips touch her lower lips.

"Heero..."

He ran his tongue over the silky fabric just enough to push it into her folds ever so slightly. Relena's hands that had been grasping onto their comforter, roughly grasped his unruly chocolate hair and pushed him further into her center. Heero continued to tease her, gently nipping and licking.

"Heero! Please!" She screamed. She roughly pulled his hair. He stopped to look up at her. Her breasts were heaving as she tried to catch her breath. In between ragged breaths, she somehow managed to get out, "Please! I want you, Heero." She released his hair and he rose up from his strategic position to get rid of his boxers and pants. His enormous cock sprung up to greet her. Relena couldn't take her eyes of his head that was leaking precum. She subconsciously licked her lips as her mouth watered.

Heero quickly returned his attention to the last obstacle to his mission; her soaking wet thong. He untied the bows on either side of her thighs, hooking a finger around the narrow strip of fabric that covered her opening, ripping it away from her body.

She, too, was dripping in anticipation. Heero smirked to himself, satisfied with the results of his teasing. His hands massaged her open thighs, spreading her legs further apart. Tantalizing slow, his rough hands worked their way closer and closer to her center. He ran two fingers up and down her slit before pushing them inside her. Relena gasped and threw her head back at the sudden intrusion. With his other hand he held her down while his thumb rubbed her clit. Her walls clamped down around his fingers as she screamed his name.

She was close already and he had barely begun. He couldn't have her coming already. It was too soon. Relena whined in protest, as she watched him remove his fingers and slowly lick them clean.

He held out his hand to her. "Come here."

She reached for his hand and let him pull her up and off the bed. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as she wrapped hers around him and played with his hair at the nape of his neck.

"I love you."

He kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you, too."

He pulled back to look at her lust filled eyes once more before commanding, "On your knees, Princess."

She couldn't help but giggle and smile back at him. Relena loved when he took control. She trailed kisses down his neck, the scar on his right shoulder where he had been shot last year, over his marred but yet perfectly chiseled chest and that gorgeous six pack, and even lower still. His rather large member poked her just under her chin as she placed light kisses down one side of his V. She looked up at him through her blonde bangs as she licked the precum from the top of his manhood. She put one of her dainty hands around his velvet covered steel while the other cupped his balls.

He was so big that her fingers barely touched. She remembered how scared she was when she first saw him in all of his glory and couldn't imagine how in the world it was ever going to fit inside her. But after a lot of … ahem… practice, she was very knowledgeable in all things Heero Yuy.

Relena sucked on his tip while her hands worked their magic. Heero let out the sexiest low moan she had ever heard. She loved that noise and the fact that she was the only one who could elicit such a response from the Perfect Soldier.

He caressed the side of her face before he grabbed a fist full of hair and gently pushed her head down on him. Relena grabbed onto his thighs for support as she expertly bobbed up and down. Heero loved watching her blow him. Everything about her was intoxicating; her gorgeous cerulean eyes, her wet lips and mouth, the saliva that dribbled down her chin onto her breasts and that beautiful sucking noise.

Heero moaned again, this time louder. Relena looked up at her husband to see him looking upward with his mouth slightly agape. She knew he was getting close. She decided to give him some of his own medicine by sucking him hard one last time before she released his cock with a satisfying "pop". He shot his head down as she smiled at him before licking her lips.

He reached down to her and pulled her up before crashing his lips against hers. His hard, swollen member poked her stomach. He released her as suddenly as he had kissed her to grab her hips and spin her around so her back was to him. Heero playfully smacked her ass as he pushed her shoulder forward.

"Bend over," he commanded in his sexy baritone voice.

Relena eagerly complied, bending over so her face almost touched her knees. Heero maneuvered one of his thighs between her legs to spread her legs further apart.

God, she's beautiful, Heero thought as he admired his wife's dripping wet pussy and her tight little asshole. He smacked her ass again and loved watching her openings clench in response. More luscious honey flowed out of her. Heero grabbed his dick and ran it over her clit and up to catch the fresh cum.

"Ahhh!" Relena cried out at the sensation of him being right outside of her entrance.

Heero couldn't wait any longer. He slammed into her in one thrust, almost knocking her over. Thankfully, he had a firm grip on her hips. He thrust into her faster and faster, his enormous dick completely filling her. He molded her to him the moment they first made love. Relena's breasts bounced around with every thrust of his hips.

He slowed down his pace to bring her up a little bit so she could hold onto the edge of the bed for support. He reached around to fondle her breasts with both hands while he kissed her shoulder blades. Hearing her moan in approval, he continued to pump into her ever so slowly, savoring the way her hot wet center encompassed him. One hand ran down her stomach to her love button. His fingers applied the perfect amount of pressure. Her walls clamped down around him tightly. Once she released her hold on him, he pulled out and slammed back into her, causing her cry out. He thrust deep into her, hitting her cervix just right. Relena gasped every time he hit that spot. It didn't quite hurt but it was a lot of pressure. Heero was a very powerful man and he loved having his way with her. And she loved when he was rough.

Heero switched up her pace and force again to slowly pump in and out of her. She was so wet. The base of his dick, his balls and even his thigh were wet from their love making. While one of his hands rested on her ass, he rubbed his thumb over her backdoor entrance. Not hearing any disapproval, he wet his index finger in their juices and began to slowly work it into her. Relena loved when he played with her asshole. It was something she never thought she would have ever thought to try, let alone do. But she was quite adventurous when it came to her husband. She trusted him with all her heart and knew that he would never do anything that she didn't want to do or was uncomfortable with.

He spit onto her crack and removed his finger to get more lubrication before slipping his finger back into her ass. He massaged the inside of her while he continued to thrust into her. He moved his other hand to rub her clit again.

"Heerrrroooo!" Relena threw her head up in ecstasy and came hard. Her walls clamped down around his dick as her entire body shook from her orgasm. Heero always made sure she finished before he allowed himself to cum. With a few more hard thrusts, he released his load deep inside her, making her cry out his name once more.

Heero pulled out from her ass first and stopped rubbing her rosebud as he recovered from his orgasm. His dick was still pulsing inside of her. Relena looked back at him with a satisfied smile. He leaned forward to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her ear, kissing her earlobe lightly.

"I love you, Heero."

He pulled out of her and watched as her pussy clenched around nothing. The result of their love making flowed out of her and down her legs. Relena stumbled a little bit as she stood up. Strong arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling. Heero planted kisses all along her neck and collarbone as she regained her footing. She looked to the side to see him looking back at her with those gorgeous Prussian blue orbs. They were shining just as brightly as they did the day they stood in front of his cockpit before he went off to fight Milliardo. She kissed him as he gently spun her around to face him.

"I have one more present for you..."

Relena left his embrace to go to the bathroom. Heero laid down on the bed and tucked his arm behind his head propping him up while he curiously waited for his second present. He doubted it could be any better than the love making session they just had. No matter how many times they made love, he was in awe of her. She was a goddess, his goddess, and he couldn't wait to worship her again. Thinking of her body and all of the things he wanted to do to her, he became hard again. His arousal was evident as he laid naked on their bed as he waited for Relena. She seductively walked out of the closet, this time with a ribbon around her waist and a bow perfectly positioned under her belly button.

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my very first published fanfic, Red Ribbons! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. All that good stuff. :-) Just so you know, I am currently working on a multi-chapter fic featuring my favorite anime couple, Heero and Relena. I'm hoping it'll be completely finished and ready to read in January. I personally hate when authors post chapters and it takes several months and sometimes years before they finally finish it, if they decide to finish it. I promise to never do that to you all because it annoys the crap of me. So if I start posting a multi-chapter fic, you know it is done! And if I get hit by a bus or something crazy happens, my amazing betas, Revy679 and Ninjette Twitch, will make sure it is posted.

In rose,

Wings Landing


End file.
